


Hermoso Problems

by Persepolis4642



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persepolis4642/pseuds/Persepolis4642
Summary: Mario Hermoso is causing trouble in Isco and Morata's relationship. Llorente is so confused.
Relationships: Isco/ Mario Hermoso, Isco/Álvaro Morata, Marcos Llorente/Álvaro Morata, Mario Hermoso/Marcos Llorente, Álvaro Morata/Mario Hermoso
Kudos: 3





	Hermoso Problems

Morata and Isco are still secret lovers and have their own apartment, even though Ramos forbid it.

One night Morata is out with some other Atletico players getting very drunk.

He texts Isco : Hey BB can u come and gettt mmeee

Isco: it’s so late

Morata: yes?

?

?

?

Isco: Jesus ok ok

When Isco arrives Morata and Mario Hermoso are so wasted they can hardly stand

Morata: Hey Ishco can we give Mario a lift home too?

Isco: Do 'we' look like a taxi to you?

Morata: Hey Mario you can sit in the front

Hermoso: Hala madrid ha ha ha

Mario kept turning around to fight with Morata while Isco was trying to drive, and his knee kept bumping Isco’s hand on the gear stick.

Isco was getting annoyed. He angrily looked down and noticed Mario was wearing training shorts that showed off his big thighs and he was definitely freeballing. Ok maybe it was not annoying.

Isco stopped at their apartment first. ‘Ok Álvaro, get out’

Morata fell out of the car on the ground, so drunk

He got up and took his dick out, waving it at the guys in the car.

Morata: l’ll be waiting for you Isco

Hermoso: Haha you guys are so gay

Isco: Jesus christ Álvaro go inside

Mario asked a million funny questions about Real on the way to his house while Isco kept sneaking glances of his bulge. Mario was wearing a singlet top and his shoulders and biceps were so big and hot.

Hermoso: Hey Isco come in for a drink, just one drink.

Isco laughed: I don’t think you need another drink, Mario

Hermoso: Come in anyway

The way he said it made Isco curious, so he went in.

When they got inside Mario grabbed Iscos hand and pulled it towards him

Isco: hey wh what are you doing

Mario held Isco’s hand against the bulge in his shorts.

Isco: Mario, why-

Hermoso: Cmon Isco you spent so much time looking at my cock in the car I thought we were going to crash. I know you want to touch it.

Isco squeezed the thick shaft of Mario’s cock through his thin shorts.

Isco: It feels big, show it to me

Mario took off his top and slid his shorts down and flexed his biceps for Isco.

Isco: fuck man you are really hot. Seriously one of the hottest guys in the league.' his abs and dick and big balls were making Isco drool.

Hermoso: I’m nothing compared to you Isco, you're a prince

He got down on his knees and started pulling down Isco’s shorts.

He put his hot mouth on Isco’s fat cock

Sucking and swirling his tongue around Isco’s chubby head

Isco: fuck Mario you are really good at that

Mario looked up at Isco, holding his semi hard cock: I’ve wanted your cock for so long Francisco Alarcon

And put his mouth back on Isco

holy shit he was good cocksucker

getting it nice and wet

and hard in his mouth

Then Hermoso threw Isco backwards on to the couch and climbed on him, grinding against his cock

Hermoso: want to fuck me Isco?

Isco nodded yes

Mario pushed his hole against Isco’s fat head

Hermoso: damn Isco that’s thick

He pushed harder against it and the head slipped in

Isco moaned : fuuuuuuuuu Mario you are so fucking tight. Are you sure you can take it?

Hermoso : I dunno, let’s see

he took half of Isco’s fat cock in him

Isco :fuck Mario that feels soo good holy fuck

Mario slid all the way down to the base, moaning as he took Iscos whole cock inside him

Isco: fuck yeah Mario, oh my god.

‘Isco, I want it all. Dude fuck me. I want you so badly’

‘Fuck Mario you are so fucking sexy I want to fuck you all night’

Hermoso yelled ‘Hala Madrid!’ and started riding Isco’s cock up and down

Isco: Say that again, Atletico bitch

Hermoso :HALA MADRIIIIIID

Isco fucked Mario for hours, in so many positions. Mario cum all over himself, cum splashed all over his hard chest and sweaty abs but he let Isco keep fucking him.

‘Hey Mario, please don’t tell Álvaro about this, ok?’

‘Anything you want Isco, just fuck me’

He got home just before sunrise and crept into bed with Morata.

In the morning when they woke up Morata yawned ‘Hey baby how did I get home last night?’

‘I drove you and Mario home from the bar. Don’t you remember?’

Morata shakes his head. He checks his phone: ‘Hey there’s a message from Hermoso, it says - thank Isco for the ride last night.’

Isco shrugs and smiles awkwardly.

‘Hey Isco……I think Mario was flirting with me last night’

‘Oh really? Do I have anything to worry about?’ Isco was such a dog.

‘Haha I think he just wanted to suck on this’

Morata pulls back the sheets to show off his beautiful cock, laying on it’s side, looking nice and fat in the morning.

Isco rolls his eyes. ’You think everybody wants to suck your cock’

‘I know they do’

‘Have you ever thought about fucking Mario?’

‘No’

‘Yes you have. I can tell’

‘Ok, maybe I have, haha’

‘Look your dick is getting bigger thinking about him.’

‘Shut up Isco, haha, no it isn’t’

‘I bet he’s got a big cock, have you seen it?’

‘Yeah, it’s big.’

‘You’re getting hard, you’re so horny for Mario haha’

‘Shut up Isco haha he’s my teammate.’

They both watched Morata’s cock get fatter and longer, slowly rolling upwards

‘How many times have you thought about fucking him?’

‘I don’t know, once or twice.’

‘How would you do it?’

‘Isco! Why do you want to know? Stop being weird!’

‘I’m just curious, show me how you would fuck Mario’

‘I don’t know…. maybe, like…. Stand up…’

‘OK’

Isco stood up on the bed

‘Now go face the wall.’

Isco turned around.

Morata stood up with his hard cock,suddenly he slammed Isco against the wall.

Isco: ‘Ooooo so rough Álvaro, you never fuck me like this before. How exciting.’

Morata: ‘Don’t talk.’

Isco thought it’s funny this is the only position I didn’t do Mario last night.

Morata spat on his cock and pushed his head inside Isco without warning

‘Fuck! Slow down Álvaro’

‘I said don’t talk.’

Morata pulled his cock out and added more spit lube, then slammed it in again hard

Isco cried out ‘Too hard Álvaro! Jesus!’

Morata put his hand over Isco’s mouth and pushed his head into the wall

‘I said -

No

Fucking

Talking.’

and he slammed his cock hard and deep into Isco’s ass again.

Thrust 3 more times very hard.

Isco’s muffled shouts every thrust.

BANG BANG BANG

Slamming Isco against the wall each time.

Isco was getting scared bc Morata was not saying anything at all,he was being weird and silent and fucking him like an animal. He was like a different person.

Isco felt like he was getting raped in prison or something.

But he knew that he deserved it for fucking Mario, so he pretended this was his punishment.

Morata’s hard cock fucked him so deep, his entire length inside Isco.

‘He really really wants to fuck Hermoso’ Isco thought

Morata pounded Isco’s ass hole hard af, groaning and breathing really hard and freaking Isco out. Isco’s boner was getting sore from grinding against the wall.

Then Morata punched Isco’s back really hard

Isco yelled and struggled and complained but Morata hit him harder so he shut up, scared.

Morata: ‘Fuck Mario I’m gonna cum!

…Fuuuuuuuck’

Morata pumped his cock faster and faster into Isco's fat cheeks. Morata’s strong ass and thighs grinding hard

‘Fuck…. Hermoso… Fuuuuuck’

Isco felt Morata’s cock explode hot cum inside him, and all his muscles pressing Isco into the wall.

Morata was shooting so much cum in him.

As the orgasm took over Morata relaxed his grip and Isco jumped away from him - Morata’s throbbing cock was still shooting cum as it slipped out of Isco’s thick ass.

Isco: ‘WTF Álvaro you are fucking crazy!’

Morata ‘Hey you asked me for this, this was your idea Isco'

‘Yes ok but I think you took it too far.’

“Look Isco, if I wanted to listen to a bitch complain I could spend time with my wife.’

‘Well maybe you should!’

‘Ok I will.’

‘I bet she doesn’t let you fuck her against the wall like that.’

‘Actually, she does.’

“Fuck Off Álvaro!!’

Isco was very upset. But Morata knew that Isco loved being treated badly, it’s why he kept coming back after all these years.

A few days later Isco finally got a message from Morata. He thought ’I hope he’s apologising for the weekend’, but

:Hey BB can you give me a lift to training 2day

Isco rolled his eyes and replied :OK OMW

Morata got in the car without saying anything, so Isco had to start the conversation as usual.

‘Hey, Álvaro.. the other morning was really…’

‘Hot’

‘No, i was going to say _weird’_

‘Oh.’

‘I don’t mind it rough, but can you ask first? don’t beat me without warning.’

‘Sure ok, whatever’. Morata hated being told what to do, but Isco was right.

‘Ok thanks for the lift baby I’ll see you la-‘

‘Can I watch you train for a bit?’ Isco secretly wanted to see Mario in his kit

‘Really? Why? Ramos will find out’

‘Fuck Ramos’

they both laughed

‘Yeah, FUCK Ramos. Come in’ said Morata

When they got inside Isco looked across the pitch and saw Mario looking fit and sexy as ever.

Mario looked up and yelled ‘HALA MADRID!’ and waved.

Isco blushed and Mario’s teammates started slapping him for saying that. Morata joined them and punched Hermoso in the arm. Isco watched them train for a few minutes, so jealous that Álvaro got to spend time with guys like Hermoso and Llorente. Isco was dropped from the national team so he never got the chance to play with them anymore. 

As he was leaving through the club he heard someone call his name behind him. It was Mario, who had followed him into the building. Mario winked at Isco and went into a side room. Isco looked around, checking if anyone would see him, and went in after Hermoso. As soon as he went through the door Mario grabbed Isco and kissed him. “I can’t stop thinking about you Isco. I need your cock again’

He got down on his knees and took Isco’s fat dick out and put his mouth on it so fast. Isco wasn’t wearing any underwear because he dreamed this might happen. Hermoso slid his hands up Isco’s t-shirt and teased his nipples.

Mario’s mouth feels so good and Isco was already hard af

Holy shit ‘ thought Isco ‘ i can’t believe I’m getting my dick sucked at Atletico, Ramos would be so angry if he knew'

That thought made him even harder.

‘Mario we could get caught at any second’

‘So you’d better make this fast’ said Mario as he stood up and turned around, slid his training shorts down to his knees and bent over a massage table.

Hermoso in his Atletico kit with his ass out was one of the hottest things Isco had ever seen. He wasted no time in slipping his wet boner in to that hot hole. Mario moaned way too loudly, reached back and pulled Isco in deeper.

‘damn Mario you are such a hot fucker’

‘give it to me’

Isco felt so hot and wild fucking a sexy atletico bitch in the stadium, his balls were almost ready to explode.

‘fuck mario, I’m so close already’

‘do it Isco, fill me up. fill my ass with Real Madrid’

‘fuck…Mario….here it comesssss’

‘Do it Isco, shoot in me, cum in my ass my prince’

The orgasm exploded in Isco’s balls and he started pumping 3 day’s worth of cum into Hermoso.

Mario could feel the hot juice squirting inside him and leaking out ‘Holy shit Isco that’s so much!’

Isco kept fucking until the last drop, he counted 6 shots in all, then slowly pulled out, breathing heavily

‘Did you cum too?’

‘No, I need to get back outside before anyone notices.’

Isco took one more look at Hermoso’s beautiful perfectly shaped ass before he pulled his shorts back up.

‘you’re going back with an ass full of my cum?’

‘Hala Madrid haha’

Mario gave Isco a quick kiss, adjusted his bulge and ran outside. Isco wiped his cock on an Atletico towel.

Hermoso’s dick was still half hard when he ran back on to the pitch. Morata was stretching in front of him, bending over, showing off his sexy glutes in his tight gear. Hermoso was feeling horny af so he pushed his bulge right in between Morata’s cheeks. Morata jumped forward ‘Fuck off Hermoso!’ and Mario laughed.

5 seconds later Morata bent over and Mario did it again.

‘HERMOSO!’ Morata turned around and tried to slap Mario but he was too fast and got away.

A few minutes later Mario ran past Morata and slapped his ass again.

‘HERMOSO! wtf leave my butt alone’

Mario couldn’t help himself. He was feeling so horny from being fucked and Isco and Morata were both so hot, he wanted both of them so badly.

At the end of the training session Morata bent over to pick up a ball and Hermoso saw his final chance, he slapped Morata’s ass so hard that he fell over and everybody laughed and Morata started chasing after him. Morata threw the ball at Hermoso’s head and the head coach saw him and yelled ‘MORATA! stop fucking around! stay behind and pack everything up!’

Morata ‘what?? but….’

Hermoso smiled and waved as he and the others went in to the dressing room while Morata started collecting the equipment. His ass cheek was on fire.

By the time Morata is done the dressing room is almost empty but he sees Hermoso’s bag so he undresses and goes to look for him in the showers.He passes a mirror and checks out the big red mark on his butt from Hermoso. Motherfucker. The showers are all empty, Morata keeps looking, then he finds Hermoso showering. He sneaks up behind him and pushes him against the wall and starts beating Hermoso’s big ass with his hand ‘You like that Hermoso? you like that? you like that? you like that bitch?’

‘Get off me ha ha Morata you homo ha ha’

Morata hits him again, a big thick slap on Mario’s naked wet ass.

Mario glances down at Morata’s dick and it looks a little bit fatter than usual.

‘ha ha hit me again, I dare you’

Morata hit his him again, but leaves his hand there this time, and slowly slides it down between Mario’s legs.The warm water is running down the back of Hermoso’s tanned neck and over his toned and tattooed shoulders, Morata’s eyes follow it down Mario’s hot muscled back, the water running over his big perfect ass cheeks, and looks down at his own cock which is getting hard.

Álvaro leans forward, pressing his semiboner against Mario’s right ass cheek.

Hermoso moans softy and whispers‘Do it’

‘Do what?’

‘You know what I mean’

Álvaro did not need to be asked twice, he teases Mario’s hole for a second with his fingers then guides the head of his cock into that tight hole, Mario moans again. Morata is already precumming so much.

‘is this ok, are you ready?’

‘I’ve wanted your cock for so long Álvaro Morata’

‘I’ve thought about fucking you so many times Mario, you’re so beautiful’ And he wraps his arms around Mario’s hot torso, hugging him from behind, kisses the back of his neck, teases his nipples and thrusts deep. Mario moans louder and arches his back

‘Fuck me dude fuck me deep’

‘keep talking Mario I want to hear you make noise for me’

it’s Morata’s dream come true. ‘You are so fucking tight and sexy Hermoso, fuck I am so hard for you right now’

‘fuck me man, any way you want, don’t hold back’ moans Mario. He takes Morata’s whole cock inside him.

‘Hey Hermoso’

‘yes?’

‘hey Hermoso… is it…… ok if i… hit you?’

‘fuck yeah my daddy, just not the face’

‘damn Mario I need you in my life’

Morata thumped Mario’s back with his fist and thrusted his cock deep into his ass a few times. Mario moaned and begged for more.

Morata hit him again a few times, a bit harder each time, and each time Mario slid back further on to his cock, taking it deeper and deeper

‘Fuuuuck Morata don’t stop, please don’t stop’

Morata’s cock was so fucking hard, holy shit where did Hermoso learn to take a cock like this, omg

Marcos Llorente was standing in the next shower cubicle, naked, frozen in silence. He had just finished his shower when Morata had come in. He had heard EVERYthing. In the beginning it was funny when he heard Morata attack Hermoso - but then shit started getting really weird and gay - and Llorente couldn’t leave without walking past their shower - they would see him - so he had to wait for them to finish.

He felt so uncomfortable. He had no idea Morata and Hermoso were homos, and Hermoso sounded like a fucking freak. He was so angry at Morata because he had a beautiful wife and family so why would he ruin that. How could Morata lie to everyone? He hated Morata for it. Morata’s moans and slapping sounds were making him so fucking angry. How is this even sex? How could anyone enjoy this? They sound like animals. He couldn’t stand listening to them both groaning together, flinching at the sound of Morata pounding Mario with his fist and then slamming against his wet ass, and Mario begging for more. Llorente hated that the wet fucking sounds were making his own dick get hard. He couldn’t stop picturing Morata and Hermoso’s naked bodies together with their hard wet cocks. He was angry that they were giving him gay thoughts.

Mario, your ass is perfect for fucking’ Morata moaned

‘Fuck’ thought Llorente, That’s what all the homos write on my instagram

The gays always write ‘Your ass needs to be fucked’

Llorente could not understand why they say his ass needs to be fucked. Did that mean he had a gay ass? He was paranoid that he had a gay ass. He didn’t even know what that is. Does this mean that Morata thinks about fucking Llorente’s ass too? He was so scared of getting fucked by Morata. He couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like.He touched his ass, pressing his finger against his hole and thought ‘there’s no fucking way a cock would fit in there’

He couldn’t even fit one finger in. He can’t understand how Mario can take a big cock like Morata’s, it must be so painful.

Llorente kept teasing his hole, trying to understand the feeling. He sat down on the shower floor and opened his legs, and used his finger again and it slipped into his hole a little bit. he kept going, bit by bit. It didn’t feel good or bad but it made his dick get harder. Llorente didn’t even realise that he was subconsciously pressing his finger into his hole at the same pace that he could hear Morata fucking Hermoso’s ass - every time Morata moaned Llorente pushed further into himself.

‘Fuck Mario, you’re so tight I can’t hold back much longer, I’m so close’

‘shoot in me morata, do it’

‘im so close’

Mario clenched his cheeks and squeezed Morata’s thick hard cock even tighter

‘Fuuuuuuuu Marioooooooooo

i’m coming

i’m coming’

Llorente suddenly realised he’d been jerking himself while listening. Morata’s deep voice moaning, and hearing him saying ‘im cumming, i’m cumming’ had a really intense effect on Llorente and he almost came on himself, but stopped just in time.

‘Fuck, I can feel all your cum Morata, so much’

Morata pumped shot after shot of hot cum inside Mario’s thick ass, moaning his name over and over. He had no idea it was joining his boyfriend Isco’s massive load from earlier.

He held his cock inside Hermoso for a while, then slowly pulled out, kissing the back of Hermoso’s neck. Mario turned around and they kissed each other.

“now it’s your turn, sexy’

and Morata got down to his knees and put his mouth on Hermoso’s big cock.

It didn’t take long for Llorente to realise the thick slurping sounds was Morata sucking Hermoso’s cock. Blow jobs were Llorente’s favourite thing in the world, he loved getting head so much. And it sounded so good.

‘your mouth feels so good… yeah keep working the head like that……… fuuuuuuuuuuuug’

The sucking sounds and Mario’s moans were so loud. Llorente tried to imagine a really hot girl sucking Mario’s huge cock. He couldn’t help stroking himself, blow job pornos always made him cum.

“Morata….I’m close, fuck’

Sucking sounds get louder and faster

‘Fuck, take my whole dick…..oh my god, yes….. take the whole thing in your mouth yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh’

Llorente never had anyone do that for him - swallowing his whole dick, he wondered what it felt like. He squeezed his cock harder, thinking about big lips sliding up and down the length of Mario’s big cock.

‘Álvaro yes Álvaro oh god i’m so close’

Llorente was getting closer too….the image of Morata sucking his cock flashed in his mind and he thought about cumming in Morata’s mouth.

‘I’m coming Álvaro i’m coming’ Hermoso moaned over and over

The sound of his teammate orgasming and the sucking sounds pushed Llorente over the edge and his dick shot in the air like a fountain all over himself. He was trying so hard to be quiet but cumming uncontrollably.Lucky Mario was making so much noise.

After draining every last drop Morata ran his tongue over the shaft and around Hermoso’s tight balls slowly. Hermoso could not believe he got his ass filled by his favourite 2 men in one day. He looked at the hot naked striker kneeling in front of him with love.

Next door Llorente immediately felt guilty and paranoid and desperately wanted to wash off the cum on his body but instead he had to wait until he was sure they were gone. He was so scared they would check and see him. Llorente stood there for ages staring at the cum all over his fingers. Wtf just happened?

Llorente avoids Morata and Hermoso for the next week at training sessions, he can’t even make eye contact with them. Every time he sees them talking to each other he imagines Morata’s voice saying ‘I’m coming, I’m coming’. He’s been ignoring his girlfriend’s messages and can’t even think about sex.

He usually makes sure they are finished in the shower before he goes in. But one day he forgets, and he’s halfway through exfoliating when he hears Morata and Hermoso come into the showers. He freezes.

“looking goooood Llorente!’ Mario says and slaps Llorente’s ass

‘Don’t fucking touch me Hermoso’

‘What’s wrong Marcos, don’t you like me touching your ass? ha ha’

‘just keep your faggot hands off me ok’

Morata steps in between them ‘mind your language Llorente, what’s your fucking problem’

‘you too Morata, stay away from my ass’

‘What the fuck are you talking about Marcos? Why are you acting like such a dick lately?’

‘I know you’re both fags - I heard you fucking in here last week’

Hermoso and Morata both slammed Llorente against the wall

‘What did you say?’

‘get the fuck off me, I heard you guys fucking, all of it’

‘you fucking pervert. why were you spying on us?’

‘I wasn’t…. I was just having a shower!’

‘if you tell anyone about me and Mario I’ll fucking kill you, understand?’

‘Fuck you Morata, I won’t tell anyone. Let go of me.’ They were all naked and Llorente was getting really nervous.

‘Did you touch yourself when you were listening to us?’

Llorente didn’t answer but his eyes looked down at the ground in shame.

‘You fucking pervert! I knew it! Tell me, when you were rubbing your dick did you think about fucking Mario’s ass or getting fucked by my big cock?’

Llorente said nothing but his eyes betrayed him again and he accidentally glanced at Morata’s cock.

‘I can’t believe it, Marcos Llorente wants to get fucked in the ass’

‘No I don’t! Don’t fuck me!’

‘What makes you think I would even want to? Hey Mario - hold him tight’

Hermoso pins Llorente harder and he’s too strong to resist. Morata goes behind Llorente and starts feeling his naked ass.

‘Stop touching my butt! Morata! Mario! Make him stop!’

‘Damn Marcos you have such a hot ass, smooth and firm, it’s perfect for fucking’

‘No, it isn’t. Stop touching my ass!’

Morata spreads Llorente’s cheeks.

‘Don't do that!’

Morata presses his finger against Llorente’s hole ‘What’s wrong Marcos? Are you a….virgin?’

‘Yes! I mean No! Don’t touch me there!’

‘Wow Mario you should feel how tight Llorente is’

‘Don’t touch me there!’

‘Don’t worry Marcos, I’m not going to fuck you lol’

Morata pushed the tip of his finger in and Llorente screams ‘Morataaaa!’

‘…if you promise you won’t tell anyone…’

‘I swear, please Álvaro, I won’t say anything’

‘OK’ Morata took his finger out.

Llorente thought it was over but then Morata spread his cheeks again and Llorente felt something really strange happening …both of Morata’s hands were holding his cheeks so…… HOLY FUCK ! Morata’s TONGUE was in his ass! what the fuck, why was he doing this to me??

‘Mario! let go of me!! Morata! Stop doing that!’

It felt so intense, Morata teases his hole with his tongue, then slips his finger in deeper, then pushes his tongue in again. But the weirdest thing Marcos was the feeling of a man's beard stubble in between his legs and Morata’s chin was rubbing against the back of his balls. it made everything more sensitive. 

‘please….stop Álvaro…..please’

Then Morata pushed his finger in deep and found the magic spot and Llorente gasped.

‘Oh my y god…what…. this feeling….’ thought Llorente. It was the most intense feeling ever like an orgasm in his ass

‘You like that Marcos?’ Morata whispered in his ear

‘I think he does haha’ said Mario looking down, and Llorente realised that the ass teasing had made him hard af

He had such a beautiful shaped hard cock, it was fucking perfect, like everything else about his body.

‘Let me help you with that’ said Mario and before Llorente could say anything his cock got swallowed by Hermoso’s sexy lips and he never felt anything so good before. Llorente thought he was going to pass out so he put a hand on each of their heads to steady himself. Their stubble scratching against his ass and balls and cock was so weird and good. Morata’s tongue was buried so deep in his ass.

Then Mario started deep throating his cock

‘oh fuck Mario, fuuuuuuck’

Llorente felt Hermoso’s lips slide allllllllll the way down his shaft to the base and his moustache tickle the base of his cock. His whole fucking dick was in Mario’s mouth. Llorente looked down and the sight of Mario looking up at him, swallowing his whole hard cock was too much for him.

‘fuck, guys, i’m gonna...... fuck, i’m……’

Morata slipped 3 fingers in

‘Moraaaaaataaaaaaaa!’

just as Llorente’s dick stated shooting.

He lost control and started fucking Hermoso’s face hard, pumping load after load down his throat. He couldn’t stop thrusting his hips into Hermoso’s face because of whatever Álvaro was doing to his hole. Hermoso was gagging and choking and fell backwards, Llorente’s cock shot one more time on Hermoso’s big pecs. He was afraid that Hermoso would be mad at him but he actually looked happy.

His orgasm was too intense , he couldn’t even talk.

The suddenly Morata slams Marcos against the wall again, with his fingers still inside him

‘If you tell anybody about me and Mario I’ll tell everyone that you screamed my name when I ate your ass, understand??’

‘Yes! I promise!’

‘OK’ Morata slowly takes his fingers out and kisses Llorente on the cheek. ‘

Morata and Hermoso leave and Hermoso takes Llorente’s towel with him ‘Don’t spy on us again, faggot’

‘I wasn’t!’

Llorente looked down at the bite marks and beard rash around his pale ass cheeks and thighs and cock. He can’t go out to the dressing room naked because he knows everyone will see the red marks and know that he got his cock and ass ate by 2 men. Fuck this shit. He has to wait until everyone has left again. He feels like crying. He’s so confused.


End file.
